Como ella Me Hizo Cambiar
by narutokonoha
Summary: Frio...Orgulloso , Son dos Cosas que Siempre FuI y que nadie podia Cambiar eso ... pero Tu Pudiste Cambiar más que eso . SASUHINA .
1. Chapter : Grasias Lluvia

bCapitulo 01b : " Grasias Lluvia "

Ya Cumpli mi Veganza , mate ami hermano , me hice fuerte , volvi a la Aldea todos me perdonaron , pero seguia sin ir a ninguna mision , ni tampoco de salir de la aldea por 5 meses , la Vieja Tsuande me dijo que me perdonaba pero que no confiaba cien porciento en mi asi que tenia que quedarme en esta maldita aldea , aveces me despierto y me digo "Porque Volvi? " siento que mi corazon esta mas Vacio que Nunca , esta Helado como una piedra , siempre era asi desde la muerte de mi Clan y de mis seres queridos , pero ahora era peor seguia con mi tono frio y sin tener importancia en nadie . Otra vez el Baka de Naruto me vino a buscar con sakura para que salieramos a Comer Ramen ,  
No queria Ir con ellos aunque saliera con mi mejor Amigo no sentia felicidad , me dije " no tengo otra mejor que hacer " asi que tuve que salir todo era lo mas normal comimos naruto como 10 tazones de ramen yo solamente uno y sakura tambien estaba en otro mundo no con ellos .

-Sasuke baka , que te sucede ? - solamente mire a naruto por aquella pregunta pero yo realmente siempre fui asi .  
-nada ... sigue igual que siempre baka - le respondi con mi mismo tono frio -jajajaja eso se nota , pero tengo algo que preguntarte - me sorprendio la cara de naruto un cara de picara .  
-has encontrado alguna...chica? - cuando lo dijo solamente me sorprendi un poco por yo lo primero que haria era reconstruir mi clan , pero hice como que esa pregunta no me afectara .  
-no y no creo encontrarla -pero ...sasuke-kun tienes a todas las chicas de la aldea detras tuyo - solamente baje la cabeza por que no me gustaba que me repitieran eso una y otra vez .  
-Han escuchado algo ? - solamente me dedique a escuchar era cierto algo estra?o estaba pasando se escuchando como Truenos ? como podria aver truenos si era un dia tan Veranico .  
-Son como Truenos - dije con mi voz fria mirando hacia afuera , naruto se dedico a Salir y aver que era eso .  
-mmm... como me lo suponia ... es mi Estomago , quiero mas Ramen viejo ayame - el muy baka me habia creio que sabia lo que sucedia -si seras , naruto ! va a Llover , no lo ves - sakura le dijo a naruto pegandole un pu?etazo en la cabeza .  
-creo que llovera con mas intensidad - le dije del mismo tono -sasu..ke-kun tu siempre tan Inteligente - me fastidia cuando dicen asi las mujeres -sakura-chan , yo ya sabia que iba a llover solo que ... espera que sasuke lo supiera - naruto siempre tan mentiroso .

Asi Tuvimos Practicamente toda la tarde hasta que llego la Noche el Agua caia con mas intensidad , salimos a dar un paseo a ver la lluvia , con unos paraguas que nos empresto el Viejo Ayame , naruto y sakura solamaente hablaban de misiones , yo solo esuchaba pero estaba en otra parte .

-Adios - le dije a mis dos amigos para tomar la direccion de mi casa -adios . sasuke-kun , nos vemos ma?ana - me dedico un sonrisa como siempre lo hace sakura.  
-Sasuke baka nos vemos - el dobe de naruto siempre igual.

Me dirigia hacia mi casa , las calles eran solitrias solo habian minimo gente cerrando sus Puestos , con mi paragua solo estabamos los dos estaba tan metido en mis pensamien-  
tos , que no me di cuenta que venia una persona solamente la vi que iba a gran velocidad solo levante la mirada y la vi ella callo encima mio , y me dije " Otra fans " que no me dejan tranquilo ni en un dia de lluvia , el paragua salio volando , yo estaba furioso En eso Senti su mano en mi Cara , no lo podia explicar pero estaba Tibia , y era suave levanto su Cabeza sus Ojos , que Hermosos Ojos color perla un cabello azulado y bien largo sentia el calor de su cuerpo pero tambien su humedad , ella me miraba sorprendida pero todavia su mano tibia en mi cara , se levanto y comenzo a decirme que lo sentia que no era su intencion y lo que mas me sorprendio que me dijo.

-Lo siento... Uchiha-san

Nadie me trataba asi menos Tsunade con el Usted simplemente era una Hyuga por sus Ojos pero en esos Ojos se transmitia algo , Felicidad , Tristesa Y Soledad, tantas Cosas con solo mirar a sus Ojos , todavia me pedia disculpa yo solo te atine a decir " Ten mas Cuidado , Cuando Caminas " en mi mismo tono frio senti como se apeno y bajo su cabeza mirando a bajo mientras la lluvia mojaba nuestra ropa , a ella se le veia expectacular la ropa con la lluvia su Figura se notaba , pero queria saber el nombre pero no pude mi orgullo no me lo permitio , se disculpo conmigo por ultima vez me dedico un sonrisa , era una sonrisa dulce ,el agua caia sobre su bella cara .  
Que me sucede porque tengo ganas que me sonria siempre mi corazon esta latiendo fuertemente , creo que debe ser por lo que me cai , va hacia un lado " pero que hace " veo que recoge el paragua , me lo pasa me dice :" Adios " me dedica su Sonrisa , y una reverencia y pasa por el lado mio como si nada ubiera pasado , no se porque pero miro donde se dirige ella va corriendo , llege a mi casa saacandome la ropa y ducharme me puse mi pijama y tome una taza de cafe , me fui a dormir , no pude dormir por dos cosas : la Lluvia era muy Intensa no paraba de llover , y la otra... no dejo de pensar en esos... ojos ...y Sonrisa tan Calida . me quede dormido pensando asi pero no recuerdo bien , estaba so?ando algo Lindo como mi madre " me acariciaba y me decia cuanto me queria y luego se alejaba y yo queria alcanzarla pero no podia se alejaba m?s y m?s , hasta que la perdi , lloraba desconsolazamente , hasta que unas manos suaves y dulces tocaban mi cara era como un Angel y acariciaba mi pelo yo aun era peque?o y deje de llorar , ella se iba acercando hasta que beso mi frente me senti tan aliviado " pero Nunca mostro su cara estaba tapada con la luz solo sus manos Suaves podia sentir en mi cara , hasta que desperte , tome mi mano y Suavise donde me toco aquella persona solo sentia que habia sucedido de verdad siempre todas las noches las misma pesadillas pero esta vez aparecia ella porque?.

-Porque recuerdo aquella chica de ayer - no sabia lo que estaba diciendo ni yo mismo me entendia solo queria Agradecer a la Lluvia por Encontrarme con esa Hyuga , pero que me Sucede , esa Mujer la Vi solo una vez y cuando la recuerdo mi corazon late mas fuerte ,deja de pensar estupideces sasuke , me decia yo mismo . 


	2. Chapter : Obsesión

Capitulo 02 : " Obsesion "

No se como ha Sucedio te Vuelvo aver una y otra vez , sera que siempre te vi pero Nunca me percate de su existencia hasta Dos Dias atras , no he podido de jar de pensar en ella ella ni siquiera se da Vuelta para verme o algo , veo que le sonrie a otros eso me molesta aun mas , pero que estoy diciendo , es como si fuera mia , que baka soy .  
ya se esta Volviendo una Obsesion verte , hasta te estoy persiguiendo , es que no lo puedo evitar cuando veo que Kiba te abraza , te ruborizas , mi sangre hierbe me Gustaria salir de mi escondite y romperle la cara y las manos para que nunca mas te vuelva Abrazar , Tu nombre es Hinata ... Hyuga Hinatay eras la Antigua heredera de tu clan , Lo se todo te he escuchado hablar y llorar muchas veces , como sollozabas en el pecho de kiba , como me gustaria estar en su Lugar "©porque Digo cosas asi?" .  
Naruto Baka y Sakura me han dicho que he cambiado un poco que estoy un poco mas alegre yo solo me dedico a decirle "Hmp..." porque diran eso si no estoy alegre para nada , osea nunca lo he estado y no se porque lo deveria estar ©No es Cierto.  
Ya han pasado los dias como 2 semanas , estoy muy pendiente ati , hubo 2 dias que fueron eternidad que no pude ver tu sonrisa , tu mirada , nada tuyo , te habias ido de mision pense que te demorarias una eternidad , estaba triste , yo mismo me notaba trsite , luego que llegaste , estabas herida solo vi como kiba te llevaba en brazos hasta el Hospital , queria saber como estabas , que te sucedio pero mi orgullo no me lo permitio , estaba desesperado pero no podia llegar y decir " hinata-san te sientes bien que alivio " no simplemente no podia cuando estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos , comienzan a tocar la Puerta , no quiero abrir , hasta que isisten en tocar yo me tuve que parar enojado y abrir de un golpe , era el baka de naruto creo que estaba muy agitado , que le habra sucedido , se notaba que tenia frio , hacia un clima helado © pero porque el baka esta tan agitado? lo invite a pasar , se sento en mi sillon yo solo lo miraba , no se aque vino , comenzo hablar , no entendia muy bien hasta que pronuncio el nombre "Hinata" en sus labios un escalofrios se recorrio en mi cuerpo , me quede pensando en lo que habia sucedido a Hinata .  
-Sasuke baka , © Me estas Escuchando? ║Oye Sasuke! responde - lo ultimo casi lo grita solo desperte de lo que estaba pensando -Hmp... -  
-Has escuchado algo de lo que dije - volvio a repetir con un tono un poco mas agitado .- Bueno si no has esuchado te lo volvere a repetir . " Hinata , ha desaparecido , del Hospital nadie sabe como " - cuando dijo eso , mi cuerpo se tenzo , mi corazon latia mas fuerte.  
-© y Que quieres que haga yo ? Eh ! - le respondi con mi mismo tono de frialidad , porque habre repsondido asi , yo realmente que...ria ayu...dar a encontrar a Hi..Na...Ta . -sabes estas igual que siempre , sakura-chan me dijo que te dijiera pero solo vine aperder mi tiempo contigo , en verdad , como tu podria ayudar a encontrar a Hinata - no podia entender esas palabras , yo queria ayudar ..pero... pero.  
-sabes .. me voy , antes que sea demasiado tarde - naruto salio de mi casa y cerro la puerta de un portazo llege a saltar un poco por el golpe , me dedique a pensar en el living , que podria hacer ©Mi Orgullo o Hinata-san ?  
pero cuando me preocupado por una mujer , que estupido , porque cuando me acuerdo de hinata-san mi corazon comienza a saltar como esa Mujer Hyuga Torpe , debil ...tierna... Herm... Basta ya , ire a resfrescar mi mente (N/T : Sasuke no solo salio a respirar Aire , Usttedes entiendan , Su orgullo xdd ) . Comenze a Caminar mАs y mАs hasta que no me di cuenta que termine en un bello lugar la luna se reflejaba en el lago , lo arboles Batir por el Aire , pero el Frio era intenso nose porque no se me ocurrio traer una capa ,  
mi mirada se diriguio hacia la parte de la orilla del lago , solo me quede sin Aliento , me escondi en los arbustos solo veia como una chica de cabello azulado , estaba ...entrenando... con este frio , que estupida es , mis ojos mas se centraban en ella hasta que vi sus ojos , esos Ojos que tanto queria ver , esos Ojiperla triste , y con una soledad , al igual que la mia , solo la miraba y escondio mi chakara para que no detectara mi presencia , nose cuantos minutos o Horas , la estaba observando , su pelo se ondiaba con el viento se notaba el cansancio teniasus brazos y piernas vendadas , casi se cae pero se levanta , su frio se nota intensamente , no podia despegar mi mirada en la de ella , pero ella no se percataba de mi presencia por un lado era bueno pero por el otro , queria que me mostrara su sonrisa solo una vez y que me miraba como yo la miraba a ella . Se Hiva cayendo no me percate ningun segundo y la sostuve La agarre fuertemente , la levante y podia contemplar su piel tan Blanca como la Nieve misma , tenia frio se le notaba se comenzo a entumecer , no tenia nada para abrigarla saque mi polera y la puse en su pecho , ella sonrio , si me estaba sonriendo pero ella , © como podia hacer eso si estaba desmayada ? .

-Gra...si...ias - Su voz era Suave y Tierna , esa Voz se parecia a la de mi madre , mi corazon latia muy fuerte ,en ese momento ella me sonrio solo ami , me dedico sus palabras ami me sentia ...feliz... , la contemple por unos Minutos , comenze a caminar lentamente no queria que este momento nunca se acabara , no tenia frio , la miraba solamente , me percate de una sombra que estaba parada en mi paso solo levante mi mirada , y era el .

-Uchiha Sasuke ! ... -  
-Hyuga Neji - le respondi con su mismo tono frio -Por que tienes a ...Hinata-sama ... en tus Brazos - me miro fijamente , con cara de odio -Hmp.. eso ati no te incumbe -respondi sin retactarme de mi palabras -Sabes que esta muy grave , y no le avisas a nadie - -si quieres llevatela , no tengo por que estar con esta hyuga - por que le dije eso si yo realmente queria estar con ella .  
aunque sea algunos Minutos Mas..., haci que le paso a Hinata-san a Neji , el la agarra y me entrega la polera que estaba sobre ella , la esivi , neji se dio la media vuelta y se fue , veia como poco a poco se iva con hinata-san , mi carazon se estaba cogelando otra vez , ya la perdi , ya no la veia , me queda ahi por unos segundos , realmente eres mi Hermosa Obsesion... 


	3. Chapter : Mirame

Capitulo 03 : " Mirame "

Otra vez SoЯe con lo mismo pero esta vez podia escuchar su voz que me decia " Estas ...a Salvo " , una voz suave era la mejor voz que habia oido Nunca me habia quedado dormido con la polera que hinata tenia encima de ella , la polera quedo la fragancia a ella ,era una fragancia refrescante © Como debe estar hinata-san ? estuve pensando por unos minutos , me fui a dar una ducha y a tomar desayuno , estava solo , no queria estar mas solo esta soledad me estaba matando , Sali a caminar un rato , para pensar , solo me dedique a mirar el piso , la gente me saludaba , otra me miraba y murmuraban cosas , pero en verdad no me interesaban para nada ,todo lo Dias era lo mismo .  
2 dias pasaron tuve que juntarme con mi equipo y ahi estaba el maldito de sai al principio me caia muy mal , lo detestaba por ocupar mi lugar pero creo que a mis CompaЯeros y Amigos les agradas , naruto llego a Comentar que a Hinata le davan de alta maЯana , Sakura y sai sonreian yo solo los mire comosi no me tomara importancia.

-sabes me digieron que neji encontro a Hinata - exclamo sakura yo solo la mire como sorprendido , neji es un mentiroso , pero es mejor asi , © no es cierto?  
-me digieron que la encontraron durmiendo en un arbol - sai y su sinica sonrisa , me paro , no se porque lo hago pero no quiero escuchar estupideces como esas -Sasuke-kun ... que te sucede -  
-quiero dar un paseo - lo dije con mi tono de frialdad .  
-║ Saaaasuukeeee ! , Vamos a ver a Hinata-chan , que te parece - el dobe de naruto con su Enegetico espiritu , quise darme vuelta y decir ║ Vamos ! Amigos, pero que estupido solo me quede en silencio y Sakura fue y tomo mi gancho y naruto y sai fueron con nosotros , estaba Feliz , vere a mi Hime © Hime ? si ella sera mi Hime solo Mia , quiero que sonria para mi solamente .No se como llegamos estaba ...contento...y nervioso si me habra persivido esa noche , espero que no -║ Hinata-chaaaaaaan ! - naruto abrio de un golpe la puerta gritando el nombre de mi Hime , me di cuenta como Hinata se ponia nerviosa , jugaba con sus dedos Kiba estaba mirando la ventana se dio vuelta para mirarnos nos saludos a todos Hinata tambien nos Saludos , naruto se sento en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama , hinata se puso aun mas nerviosa , era un silencio molestoso en ese momento , hasta que sakura comenzo a preguntar algunas cosas , que no estoy muy seguro de lo que era porque solo me dedique a mirarla de reojos , naruto comenzo aser idioteces con kiba , hinata se reia muy suave pero ...Linda...tiene mis brazos cruzados y la miraba como se reia , sakura golpeo a naruto y a kiba .

-Como es posible ... ni en un hospital saven comportarse - les golpeo a ambos -pero...sakura-chan Auch !el empezo - el dobe comenzo a sovarse la herida acusando a kiba de empezar todo , kiba solo le reclama , esta bulla me esta matando pero la sonrisa de hinata era lo que manos me molestaba en ese momento , comenzo a toser y naruto fue a verla le tomo su mano , hinata lo miro y se soprendio se ruborizo mas .  
-Hinata-chan tienes fiebre - naruto le coloco su mano en su frente , hinata no aguanto mas y se desmayo , kiba fue donde hinata y comenzo a pelear con naruto sakura los volveo a golpear les volvio a decir que era un hospital asi que nos hizo retirar a todos para examinar a hinata , senti procupacion por que estaba tociendo , me senti mal ni siquiera me miro solo me saludo pero eso para mi era algo como si nada estaba acostrumbrado que las mujeres se fijaran en mi solamente pero esta vez era diferente ella tenia ojos solamente para el Dobe de naruto que y naruto tiene solo ojos para sakura y yo... tengo ojos solo para Hinata .  
Naruto comenzo a comentar que maЯana nos juntariamos todos lo equipos que hace tiempo que no los juntabamos , kiba le dije que si iba ir y que como hinata salia maЯana la pasaria a recojer , senti como otra vez mi sangre hervia no se lo que me sucedia siempre que hinata le sonreia a otros se ruborizaba eso me molestaba pero esta vez aun mas , kiba tomo otra direccion dijo que iva a hablar con shino ,sentia como un mal presentimiento o algo que me molestaba de kiba , camine con naruto unos pasos mas .  
-He ! Dobe ... sabes me acobo de acordar de que tengo algo que hacer - me di la media vuelta y me fue en la otra direccion , naruto me quedo viendo unos momentos y siguio caminando , me dirigi en la direccion de kiba iva muy cautelosamente para que nadie notara mi presencia segui caminando hasta que escuche unas voces un Hombre escandaloso y a otra presencia pero la otra presencia era como tranquila , me escondi en un arbol que estaba en esa zona y me dedique a escuchar no lo se porque pero mi instinto me dijo que escuchara , comenze a esuchar y no podia creer lo que escuchaba .

-pero...kiba tienes que decirle antes que ella se le declare - una voz muy rara le decia al escandaloso chico pero no se veia muy bien quienes eran , estaban dentro de una casa y solo se le veia las siluetas de las dos personas .  
-eso si lo se , pero no se como decirselo , tengo miedo que me diga algo que me haga daЯo saves - -pero tu sabes que ella nunca haria sentir a nadie mal y lo sabes mejor que nadie , en fin al cabo somos Sus compaЯeros de Equipo © No ? -  
-Bueno sabes creo que ya va amencer y me tengo que ir , me hare el valor decirselo maЯana , y maЯana la pasare a buscar al hospital asi que te veo ahi en el ichiruka ramen porque todos nos juntaremos ahi © esta bien ? chao shino - cuando dijo su nombre algo habia en mi corazon no se porque -te deseo lo mejor con HINATA ... - mi corazon mi sangre todo mi cuerpo queria matar a ...Kiba... si eso queria matarlo que desapareciera de mi vida el se le declara maЯana a Hinata , me Baje del Arbol y me dirigi hacia una salida , hice como que tope con el para que chocaramos y yo golpearlo queria buscar algo que nos peliaramos , pero si decia que era por hinata iva a quedar como un imbencil , que estupido orgullo , " NO " porque estoy actuando asi si ella no es nada mio ni siquiera me mira nunca pense en decir algo como esto pero " quiero que ella sea la unica que me mire " todas las mujeres son fastidiosas , donde queda su orgullo © eh ? , ella solo tiene ojos para el dobe de naruto , ella le ruboriza solo a el , lo mira solo a el , le sonrie solo a el y aveces le habla , esa voz tan suave y dulce solo unas pocas veces a pronunciado mi nombre , que estara pensando ella en estos momento , © como deve estar ? me gustaria saver muchas respuesta pero no tengo ninguna . Estoy caminando hacia mi casa no me tope con kiba iva ser un idiota si lo hacia pero no podia evitarlo mis puЯos se rocojian solo queria golpear a alguien pero no me di ni cuenta cuando llege a mi casa ,  
esa Casa que tanto odiaba tan abandonada , solamente me transitaba yo por las solas y frios pasillos de la casa , comenze a recordar lo de mi familia que en esta casa sucedio todo lo malo que habia sucedido , en ese momento queria sentirme abrazado querido , eso era lo unico que queria , pero era unas fantasias que me llegaban derepente , mi destino siempre fue estar solo , tendre que asumirlo , me quede dormido con esos pensamientos feos pero en mi cabeza la Imagen de ..Hinata... rezonaba mi mente una y otra vez su voz me llamaba , si su voz tan dulce y suave , me llamaba pero no como UCHIHA-SAN sino como SASUKE-KUN , odiaba que me llamaran asi pero en ella todo se veia Bien , pronunciaba mi nombre como ninguna otra persona hacia sentir que mil mariposas en el estomago revolvian por dentro mi corazon latia mucho mas , era un lugar hermoso un campo de flores azules su pelo se ondiaba con el viento sus brazos extendidoss hacia mi como queriendome llamarme , no me veia ami solo a ella usaba un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja que se veia hermosa un vestido blanco con flores color amarillas como girasoles estaba descalzada , sentia como ella estaba en libertad y yo tambien lo sentia ... ero lo mejor que podia pasar pero ella nunca se acercaba ami era como que si nunca viniera hacia mi , hasta que cai de la cama , uff... habia sonado el despertador tenia que juntarme con los equipos en menos de una Hora Ordene mi pieza , me duche , me Vesti y toma desayuno el mismo de siempre Leche con pan tostado , sali corriendo de mi casa hasta bajar un poco la velocidad y caminar no queria que nadie se enterara que estaba corriendo , me tope en el camino a naruto y a sakura que me iban a buscar . seguimos caminando y llegamos a donde esta Ichiruka ahi estaban todos del Equipo 10 y el Equipo de Gai-sensei , se pusieron a conversar ino estaba con sai y sakura estaba de mi gancho , no la soportaba encerio no podia ir a otra parte , hasta que mi vista se fijo en otra parte venia kiba con akamaru y ella ...si Hinata ella venia con su sonrisa dulce y tierna de siempre , estaba mas sonriente que antes que le habra dicho el maldito de kiba , se le habra confesado y hinata le correspondio , no devo pensar asi por que hinata solo quiere al dobe de naruto llego muy contenta saludando a todos , kiba dijo que shino se demoraria que tenia que hacer un encargo asu padre , nos dirijimos a parque un poco lejos de konoha , pajaros volando felizmente , el cielo totalmente despejado , una brisa agradable todo estaba tan tranquilo , sacamos nuestros bentos , fui a sacar unos palillos cuando tope con una mano blanca como la nieve misma , y suave mire a ver de kien era esa mano y era de ella de hinata ella me miro y se ruborizo , me sonrio solte la mano y me mire hacia otro lado , sentia que mi cara ardia sakura me vio .

-Sasuke-kun porque estas Rojo © eh ? - cuando me dijo eso solo toque mi cara con mis mano y vi que en verdad estaban rojas solo dijo que eso no le incumbia me di vuelta y hinata ya tenia su vista en otra persona y esa persona no era mas ni menos que El dobe de naruto , porque lo mira a el se que le gustaba cuando eramos gennin pero porque todavia si solo es Uzumaki nadie mas , toda las mujeres me veian como el Gran Uchiha y todos los de la Aldea , siempre se arrastraban hacia mi eso no lo sorportaba ahora que queria algo no lo tenia y eso me molestaba yo soy el Gran Uchiha Sasuke y siempre Obtengo lo que quiero . Naruto comenzo a Jugar con Akamaru hinata se reia de las idioteces , hasta que comenzo a toser otra vez sakura le dijo que si estaba bien ella solo entre toces le dijo que no le pasaba nada , todos la miramos ella se ruborizo.

-ya dejen de mirarla asi ella dijo que no tenia nada © No ? - kiba rompio el silencio hinata lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa que kiba se sonrojo un poco y miro hacio otra lado porque ella siempre sonreia sus ojos se mostraba tristesa y soledad al igual que los mios , creo que algo tenemos en comЗn .  
todos Conversaban naruto y akamaru jugaban , yo solo tomaba te kiba estaba al lado de hinata eso me ponia nervioso los miraba de reojos kiba le hablaba y hinata solo reia de una forma suave pero linda kiba se levanto y le tomo la mano , como diciendo que le acompaЯe hinata lo miro y iba tomar su mano , pero se me paso por mi mente que ya se porque la llevaba se le confesara no lo puedo permetir , tire mi taza como si se me ubiera caido hinata me miro y comenzo a secar con una toalla que estaba ahi , kiba me miro molesto y vovlei adecirle a hinata que si lo podia acompaЯar , hinata se paro y comenzo a sacudirse su pelo se ondiaba con el aire , " Hinata no vayas " , porque no podia decirle eso las palabras no me salian , hinata se iva con kiba no savia que aser hasta que me pare y me dije a mi mismo tengo que detenerlos aunque haga el ridiculo ...Lo hare , di unos dos pasos y naruto me detuvo , lo mire hacia atras y sonrio .  
creo que el ya se dio cuenta .

-Hinataaa-chaaaan ! porque no vamos a buscar los fuegos artificiales - naruto porque haces esto , ya te has dado cuenta o solo lo haces para molestarme pero eso no me importa grasias de todos Modos Dobe , ise una sonrisa ocultada , hinata miro a kiba y el le dijo que fuera hinata le agradecio y se fue con naruto , aunque naruto fuera mi amigo no soportaba que estuviera con ella naruto me miro hacia atras y me sonrio maliosamente , pero creo que el es el Mejor . AcAabo de unos minutos volvieron con fuegos artificial para la noche , naruto volvio se dirigio hacia donde mi y me tiro mi brazo como queriendo hablar conmigo .

-Sasuke baka © se en lo que estas pensando ? - naruto se cruzo de brazo y mirando como Atardecia , yo estaba asu lado no entendia su pregunta .  
-A que viene eso Dobe - le respondi friamente -sasuke , yo te conosco tu sabes que eres...como mi hermano .. -  
-Hmp... eso lo se pero no se aque te refieres todavia - ciertamente no queria que naruto supiera , el siempre me apoya en los momentos que mas lo necesito sin que yo se lo diga .  
-vaya si que eres dificil de sacar palabras ...eh sasuke - me dijo con su cara picara de siempre , como fastidiaba .  
-...- no sabia que decirle en verdad en ese momento me sentia un poco nervioso .  
-sasuke...se que te gusta Hinata-chan ©no es cierto ? -cuando me dijo eso , otra vez sentia que mi cara ardia mire a naruto . - ║ vez baka si que es cierto ...! -el baka de naruto llego como a gritarlo le tape la boca .  
-callate dobe nos van a escuchar - solte mi mano de su boca ya cuando se calmo.  
-lo ves ... nunca pense que te llegara a gustar hinata .. es bonita... pero Hinata es la unica chica que no se te pega - dijo con su tono burlon el mismo de siempre.  
-ya basta , si ya saves que nunca me mirara - mire como ya se habia ocultado el sol y tomando un tono serio .  
-sabes baka creo que hinata es muy inocente para ti .. - cuando dijo eso era verdad como podia ella estar con alguien como yo si cuando me enfuresco paresco monstruo . -pero...creo que eso a ella no le importa . - lo mire en verdad por primera vez naruto tenia razon nosotros no conociamos a hinata de lo bastantes bien pero de algo estabamos seguro era que ella no jusgaba a las personas por su apariencia .  
-naruto ...te tengo un poco ...de envidia - naruto me miro sorprendo , quien podia creer que yo Uchiha sasuke dijiera algo asi , pero no podia guardarlo , y mas encima estaba con una persona que no le importaba en lo absoluto mi apellido o de donde provenia solo que era sasuke .  
-mmm...y se puede sabes porque - -todavia no te das cuenta eh ... ella siempre te quiso y tu nunca te diste cuenta de aquello - cuando se lo dije me miro sorprendido como que no podia creersela . - ve donde ella sИ que sera muy feliz contigo , quiero verla feliz . -jajajaja...sasuke - su risa por un momento me sorprendio y me enfado el sabe mas que nadie que me cuesta decir cosas asi y se rie en mi cara .  
-que te resulto tan chistoso - levante un ceja en signo de pregunta , no entendia porque se reia -yo no soy la que la haria feliz - puso sus manos en su cabeza y se dispuso a irse . - lo unico que tienes que hacer es acercarte mas a ella © nO Crees ? y no ser tan duro .- se fue y se dio vuelta y me sonrio picaramente .  
en un momento quede en shock naruto me dejo ahi solo , pero ojalas que el teng razon , solo en ese momento quiero que Hinata me mire , ami solo ami no por ser Uchiha , o por mi fisico sino por ser yo Sasuke ... me detuve a mirar como hinata se veia tan inocente tirando pequeЯos fuegos artificiales y riendose de las estupideces de naruto , se veia muy Inocente . 


	4. Chapter : Mision

Capitulo 04 : " Mision "

Tu ya te estas volviendo un Habito verte Las Mayorias de Los Dias ,pero nunca me miras , tu eres la unica chica que no esta Obsesionada conmigo , en un lugar no deveria decir esto " pero me desagrada que no me prestes atencion " , Sakura me ha dicho que estoy cambiando , que he salido mas con el Equipo, naruto solo se tira a reir el ya sabe el porque creo que en cualquier momento se le saldra , espero que no sea asi ,cuando salgo con el dobe de naruto , siempre miras o observas a escondidas tu chakra es muy facil de persivir , en un lado me enfurece que solo lo mires a el es mi mejor amigo pero " que tiene el , que no tenga yo " ya cuando estoy solo caminando ni siquieras notas mi presencia . te he visto como sales de compras todo los aldeanos te sonrien y tu se lo devuelves , y tambien seras una gran madre has tenido el BebИ de tu senseni , que te suplica que lo cargas y que llora cuando te vas , siempre tienes una manzana que le regalas a los niЯos que pasan o defiendes a las niЯas de lo niЯos y haci se asen amigos , eres tan buena que creo que nunca seras para mi Tu Voz Fragil y dulce es una de las mejores ese pelo largo azulado es como el de mi madre , esos ojos Perlados muestran tristesa y Soledad , pero tratas de olcultar esa soledad y tristesa sonriendo , te sientas en una banca y yo estoy en la rama de un arbol observandote de lejos , te muestra pensativas miras hacia bajo como buscando una respuesta tus problemas.  
Sakura llega donde ti , logro escuchar algo , una mision algo asi .

-Hinata , Tsunade-sama nos esta solicitando a una mision , y para ...Sasuke-kun tambien -para mi tambien hay una mision despues de mucho tiempo tendre una mision , y con Hinata , sakura y obio que ira el dobe de naruto .  
-ah esta Bien , pero © yo sola del equipo ? - -no Kiba shino y Akamaru se estan dirigiendo , bueno vamos si vemos a sasuke-kun por ahi le contamos , se pondra feliz de su primer mision despues de mucho © no hinata ? - hinata solo afirma algo esta malo en ella.  
Me dirgi a la Oficina y ahi estaban sakura , kiba, shino akamaru y hinata el dobe todavia no llegava, tsunade esta en silencio esperando a cierta persona .

-Ya...llege Anciana tsunade - el dobe llego atrasado y muy exahusto -te he dicho que no me digas asi - tsunade le golpeo en la cabeza .- porque llegaste tarde - se calmo y se volvio a sentar.  
-estava comiendo Ramen jejeje - siempre tan despreocupado el baka , pero Hinata lo miraba de reojos y tenia sus manos en su boca en signo de verguenza , su Cara ruborizada a mas no Poder , © porque ella es asi con el ? , muchas preguntas y una solo respuesta ..hmp.. tendre que olvidarme de esta maldita fantasia .  
-Sasuke-kun como esta es tu primera mision despues de mucho quise que vinieran el Equipo 8 , por cualquier inconviniente ,  
su mision sera llevar al SeЯor Feudal a la Aldea de la Lluvia , © estan de acuerdo ? .  
-Si ! - todos Afirmamos , no lo podia creer mi primera mision y tan facil como siempre que rabia queria algo mas dificil esto es una perdida de tiempo .  
-Nombrare al Lider del Equipo ...Uchiha Sasuke tu seras el Lider © esta Bien con eso ? - claro que dije que si aunque me daba lo Mismo .- MaЯana tienen que estar a las 08:00 A M en punto en la entrada principal de la Aldea , porfavor no Hagan esperar -Si ! - afirmamos y salimos de la habitacion de tsunade , el euipo 8 se fue por un lado y nosotros por el otro.  
-Sakura-chan , porque no vino Sai - si es cierto sai no estaba y tambien es del equipo .  
-Sai no pudo venir tenia otra mision , sasuke-kun Hagamos lo mejor de nosotros - siempre tan cargante como siempre .  
-Hmp.  
Nos Juntamos al Amanecer para Planear todo para maЯana , Nos juntamos en un parque , cuando llegamos vimos al equipo 8 , Hinata estaba en un columpio y Kiba la estaba valanciando suavemente hinata solo reia , shino sentado en una banca y akamaru jugaba con unamariposa , que equipo mas raro pero lo mas que me irritaba era que Hinata reia por lo que haci Kiba en eso Naruto me mira y se rie Maliciosamente , maldito dobe porque me hace las cosas mas dificil .  
Hinata se dio vuelta y kiba dejo de valanciarla , hinata se levanto y nos saludos a todo y como siempre al dobe de naruto le dedicaba una sonrisa de los mas dulce , Solamente me dedique a mirarlo con odio no tan solo a el dobe si no tambien a hinata no lo se porque pero tenias ganas de sacarle esa sonrisa de su cara , sakura me miraba y me puso su mano en mi hombro como si algo malo sucedia , solo me movi como para soltarlo.  
-ya...basta de tanto silencio que es lo que planeas sasuke - shino rompio el silencio y se sento en la banca que estabas mas cerca ., yo saque un mapa y comenze a explicarle , ya de tanta explicacion , miraba de reojos a hinata como ella miraba a el dobe de naruto con sus cara colorada no aguante mas .

-hinata si sigues mirando a naruto y no prestas atencion a la mision es mejor que te vayas - lo dije con mi mismo tono frio todos me miraron hinata me miro sorprendida , yo solo baje la mirada y comenze a explicar otra vez los puestos y todo ya lo terminado , paso un carro de helados , hinata se dio vuleta para mirar con una mirada tan inocente que en un momento nose porque la trate tan mal , en eso kiba va donde el viejo del carro de helados y compra helados , nos repartes a todos yo solo dije que " no " en tono frio , luego fue donde hinata y le entrego el helado hinata le sonrio y le dio un grasias maldito kiba te detesto perro pulgoso , sakura rompe mis pensamientos .  
-Sasuke-kun quieres AcompaЯarme a mi casa - me pidio la molesta de sakura con un leve sonrojo , no sabia que decirle mire donde estaba hinata y estaba de lo mas bien conversando con kiba en el columpio , queria captar la atencion de hinata sea como sea pero no sabia como hacerlo.  
-║ SI ! - casi lo grito hinata y kiba miraron " Ja ! " porfin miraste hinata , parezco un estupido pero era una furia que no puedo describir , hinata le sonreia y se reia de las cosas estupidas de kiba .- sakura muy contenta tomo mi brazo y me me lanzo para caminar donde ella se despidio de todos , cuando caminaba miraba de lejos a hinata que estaba ahora hablando con naruto ese maldito de dobe , respire y segui caminando con sakura alado , nose en que momento acepte ir con sakura , la deje en su casa me detuvo el brazo , yo la me di vuelta ella tenia la cabeza agachada y de un momento la levanto .  
-Sasuke-kun...Tu no saves cuanto tiempo espere - solamente la miraba ella todavia tenia mi mano sujetada , no sabi que decir -Sakura...porque siempre eras Tan molesta - le dijo con mi tono frio , soltandole la mano ella me miro un poco sorprendida.  
-sasuke-kun...hay alguien a quien estas enamora..do - me miro un poco melancolica , me sorprendi un poco a aquella pregunta pero no quise notarlo solo me rei burloscamente .  
-creo que eso a ti ...no te interesa - me di la media vuelta y me fue , porque cuando sakura me pregunto eso mi corazon latia tan fuerte , no queria que ella supiera nada de mis emociones siempre trato de ocultar mis emociones , camine sin rumbo para pensar , pensar y mas pensar , de todo lo que me ha echo hinata , no sabia donde estaba pero mire hacia mi derecha y desde lejos se veia la masion Hyuga , no sabia pero mis pies me mandaron a seguir , se esta haciendo tarde , pero no me interesa no lo se pero mis pies no se detienen , solo me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos y veo una casa desde lo lejos muy grande , era una mansion , la Mansion Hyuga , nolose pero me dirigi caminando hasta que llege , subi aun arbol que estaba en la mansion lo hize lo mas silencioso posible , me percate de qe se veia una silueta parece que se estaba cambaindo de ropa , Lo unico que pude hacer es mirar no lo sabi eso no me incumbia pero era realmente bello , porque estas palabras salen de mi boca realmente estupido , estaba habriendo la ventana no tuve otra opcion que esconderme en el arbol me quede de lo mas tranquilo comenze a mirar silenciosamente , era hinata estaba de lo mas calmada , mirando la luna , pero comenzo a mirar hacia abajo se tonaba su Tristesa y soledad el viento comenzo a seder fuerte su pelo se odiaba por el aire levanto la mirada y miro la luna me di vuelta para mirar tambien la luna en verdad estaba hermosa , pero lo no se porque comenzo a sacudirme la guata era como que hormigas estuvieran en mi estomago , no le di importancia , me senti un poco feliz al saber que los dos estabamos mirando la misma luna aunque estemos separados por un arbol para mi no es importancia , una pequeЯa sonriza se escapa de mis labios , no se cuanto paso , en eso senti como se cerrabas la ventana , me di vuelta para ver que sucedia , te habia entrado senti un vacio otra vez en mi cuerpo y corazon no se lo que sucedia senti como dejavas abierta una parte de la cortina , en eso no se porque lo hice me asome por la ventana estabas acostandote nose porque no , notabas mi presencia hasta cuando estoy de lo mas cerca tuyo no me tonas , " tan insignificando soy " estaba acostrumbrado a que todos se fijaran en mi cualquier chica estaria feliz de que me tuviera , pero tu eres distinta era distinta a todas ellas , por un modo me da alegria que no me moleste y te tires encima como todas las otra pero por la otra me da una rabia enorme , toda esa pequeЯa rabia se me fue con solo mirarte como dormias me di cuenta que tendria que hacer algo para que tu me quisieras como todas las chicas jamas pense en decir algo asi pero ya no me importaba del todo , me quede pasmado por unos minutos , era como que todo mi cuerpo se relajaba con solo verte , ya se estaba pasando la hora maЯan tenia una mision y contigo , pero con solo verte no me queria mover del lugar hasta que me tuve que ir .

-Buenas Noche , Hinata - nose porque lo dije pero solo salio de mis labios , me fui caminando hasta que no veia la mansion otro vacio en mi corazon , yo solo queria estar a tu lado ... 


	5. Chapter : Sueños

Gomen la Tardanzaa ! es que Como estabaaan las Fiestas Patrias ( Chile ) estabaa Ocupadaa espero qee les gustee

Capitulo 05 : " Sueños "

Dormi Tranquilo no tuve pesadillas , ¿porque? hinata se aparece en mi mente no me la puedo sacar,  
vi la hora realmente dormi bien eran 07:30 Am tenia que estar en la entrada a las 8 de la mañana todavia no me hacia nada , me levante me duche , me vesti , tome desayuno ni eso apenas una manzana , arregle las cosas mas importante para la mision , sali de mi casa ya eran 07:55 Am me atrase pero ya no me importo , al fin y al cabo llegare a tiempo . cuando llege estaban todos menos ella , todos me saludaron solo les dije "Hmp..." trate de buscarla , lo hice disimuladamente pero nada se aparecio , vi como el seЯor feudal estaba un poco molesto , Hasta que aparecio iba corriendo , cuando llego se disculpo hizo un reverencia a todos deciendo que lo Sentia .

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan son 5 Minutos jeje ... - el dobe miro a Hinata como sin preocupacion -Hinata...-ella me miro yo solo con una mirada fria - mejor no ubieras venido a esta mision - nose lo que dije con mi tono frio , y una mirada asesina , ella me miro sorprendida y se disculpo en Voz Baja .  
-Sasuke... - naruto comenzo a mirarme de forma extraЯa .  
-Eh sasuke , Porque le has dicho eso a Hinata .. quieres Pelea - perro pulgoso no sabe con quien se mete , eso era lo que queria " Golpearlo " .  
-ya basta Chicos No ven que el Señor Feudal esta en nuestra presencia - sakura tenia razon bajó mis Puños -Hinata...mejor nos vamos ¿no creen? - maldito perro , tomo la mano de hinata y se la llevo ella se sonrojo , odio cuando se sonroja , Nos Fuimos Caminando a este paso mas no Demorariamos , estaba enojado miraba de reojos a Hinata con kiba como Hinata se reia de sus Idioteces , en eso se sumo Naruto , hinata se puso aun mas sonrojada , sakura me miraba a cada minuto eso tambien me tenia arta el seЯor feudal tambien se reia de las idioteces de esos Dos , ya se estaba haciendo de noche , note como el señor feudal estaba cansado .

-Acampemos - se detuvieron y me miraron solo se quedaron unos segundo en silencio y comenzamos a armar las carpas ,  
Buscamos leЯa , encendimos una fogata , ya se hizo completamente de noche , comenzamos a decidir la guardia , Primero le tocaba a Naruto con Kiba , Luego Shino con Hinata , y Al Final Sakura y Yo , No se que me sucedio pero yo queria con ...Hinata .  
Ya paso las Primera Guardia y la segunda , Ahora me tocaba a mi en verdad no queria estar con sakura , luego de estar algunos minutos , me hablaba y hablaba , yo solo tenia los ojos cerrados , en verdad no escuche en nada lo que me decia , A unos centimetros estaba hinata en su Saco de Dormi durmiendo Placidamente , todos Dormian menos Nosotros , Bueno menos yo que Sakura se quedo Dormida tambien , que buena vigilante es , En eso cerrИ mis Ojos por un rato , senti como mis alguien escuchaba la respiracion de aquella persona , en ese momento queria abrir los Ojos para saber quien era aquella persona mi Corazon comenzo a saltar por si solo , sentia como cosas en la guata movian de un lado a otro , comenze abrir los ojos lentamento y vi como aquella persona tenia los Ojos cerrados , yo lo abri aun mАs creo que era una de mis admiradoras o Sakura tan fastidiosa es , queria sacarmela de encima pero no se porque no quise acerlo en ese momento me tranquilizaba su respiracion , era tan relajante , vi como sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi rostros eran unas manos delicadas y suaves , acaricia su mano con la mia nose porque hice eso pero aquella persona hacia que todos mis sentidos reaccionaran que mi cuerpo mandaba solo con solo tocarme , ni siquiera hermos hablado ¿ O si ? , Comenzo abrir sus ojos no podia creerlo era aquella persona que yo tanto queria Poseer , pero que esta Haciendo eso , pero en verdad me encanta esta sensacion Comienzo con esa misma sensacion comenze a tocarle la cara suavemente , esto en verdad no podia estar sucediendo pero esto era verdad podia sentirlo , me deje llevar sentia como sus labios se ivan posando suavemente en los mios , cerre nuevamente mis ojos tanto tiempo queria sentir esa sensacion , comenze a escuchar mi nombre en los Labios de el .

-Uchi...ha-san - una y otra vez decia su nombre abri los ojos nuevamente , comenzo a sonreirme , con un color en sus mejillas unika , mire hacia atras de deracha a izquierda si en verdad me sonreia a mi , no podia sacar la vista de mis ojos , pero en verdad me ponia nervioso .  
-Que tanto me miras - en verdad me molestaba que me mirara asi pero ella se distancia un poco .  
-Lo...si..ento - estaba nerviosa se le notaba demasiado , bajo su cabeza , pero que habra sido todo lo sucedido no creo que haya sido de verdad ¿ o si ? , ella se va creo que se va al pequeЯo lago que hay unos Metros de donde estabamos La persigui queria Asegurarme de lo que habia sucedido habria sido un " SueЯo " espero que eso no sea asi ,¿ en verdad me estaba Volviendo tan sentimental ? , La segui me quede mirandola en un arbol , Comenzo a Lavarse la Cara con el Agua del Lago y se mojo pocas mechas de Su cabello Tan Largo y se Veia Tan sedoso , comenzo a mirar la luna y lego su reflejo estaba pensando en algo se paro y se dio media vuleta para dirigirse al Campamento , Me adelante y me puse como estaba antes , nose pero le pregunto algo tan estupido tan ingorante , eso no me interesaba en nada a mi ¿ o si ? .  
-¿ Que haces a esta Hora de Pie ? - Solo me miro un poco sorprendida no dijo nada eso me molesto es como si me ingnorara no me gusta eso , la mire con una cara de odio pero no podia mirarla asi a ella en poco segundos se me quito esa expresion de mi rostro nos miramos por bastante rato , esos Ojos de Soledad , Tristesa en verdad se parecen a los Mios pero ella siempre con su Maldita Sonrisa .  
-eh ...Uchiha-san ...etto...-levante una ceja en signo de que me queria preguntar - Buenoo...etto..¿que esta..ba ...So..ñan..do -  
su pregunta me Helo en verdad era Un SueЯo todo lo sucedido .  
-eso ati no te interesa en lo Absoluto - solo bajaste tu cabeza y otra vez me sonreiste .  
-Tienes Razon...lo..Siento - te fuiste a ti saco de Dormi , solo miraba hacia otro lado en verdad mi orgullo siempre llevaba para mal , cuando estabas acostadas te mire , te veias , Tan pacifica . Se Hacia Lentamente de Dia Todos se Levantaron , no le dije nada a sakura de lo sucedido a noche pero en verdad , fue una por primera vez una ayuda para mi .  
-Lo..siento sasuke-kun , no era mi intencion quedarme dormida - me miro solamente - te prometo que no volvera a suceder.  
-hmp... no habra Otra vez - me miro fijamente y bajo la cabeza . -Bueno sera mejor que nos Vayamos luego - alistamos las cosas para irnos mientras caminabamos , miraba de reojos a hinata , esta con su cabeza agachada mirando abajo parecia triste , kiba iba a su lado , creo que igual la miraba de reojo no me gustaba que la mirasen asi ( ¬/¬ ) .  
Nos detuvimos varias veces para descansar , si solo ami me ubieran nombrado esta mision ya la ubiera terminado pero siempre tsunade desconfiando de mi , ya se hizo de noche otra vez levnatamos la tienda para el seЯor feudal , ahora nos tocaba la misma guardia pero en cambio me toco con Hinata y a Naruto con sakura , las guardias pasaron de lo mas rapido , pero la mia se pasaba de lo mas lento , nos toco a nosotros , no deciamos nada , ella miraba solamente la luna , y yo la observaba a ella , no se en que momento cerre mis ojos y cuando los abro me encuentro recostado en el suelo mi cabeza esta en las rodillas de HINATA , tatarea una cacion que desconosco pero es muy suave y mas si sale de sus labios , me hace cariЯo en mi pelo con sus delicadas manos cierro los ojos y veo a mi MADRE que hacia lo mismo cuando era pequeЯo , en ese momento no necesitabasmos palabras para comunicarnos , segui haciendome cariЯo , abri los ojos la estaba contemplando sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas , " QUE CURSI.." cuando me he vuelto asi , es que en verdad no se puedo evitar no mirarla tambien me mira a mi no al dobe de naruto , no quiero dormirme quiero contemplarla para toda la vida pero el cansancio me gana , abro los ojos y todo estaba de lo normal , ella seguia contemplando la Luna , y yo a unos metros de ella haciendo esta maldita guardia .  
-Uchi...ha-san te has..vu..el..to a dor..mi - se rio suavemente era como para que yo no lo notara pero en verdad si lo note -¡QUE TE INTERESA !- se lo grite en verdad no me habia molestado tanto pero porque todo lo que veia era solo un Sueño , pero ella tiene la culpa .  
-Lo...si..ento - bajo su cabezo y miro hacio otro lado no importandole , Si siguo con estos Sueños ¿ se volveran Peor ?...

Dentro de la Semana Pondre el 6 ° Capitulo , espero qee les gustee Disculpeen algunas faltas de Ortografia GOMEN ! Reviews Porfaaaa - Sayoooo


	6. Chapter : Peligro

Capitulo 06: " Peligro "

Caminamos sin parar, Hasta que el Cansancio les Gano, vimos Un pueblo y entramos a Una Tienda de comida como siempre naruto pidiendo su famoso RAMEN pero lamentable que no era una tienda donde habian ramen se desilusiono , mientras que kiba miraba a Hinata y le decia Si queria algo para comer, como odiaba eso ,comia lo que tenia en mis manos con tantas fuerzas En forma de desesperacion, hinata le sonreia a kiba eso no lo soportaba sakura como siempre la Misma niña odiosa pegada a mi.  
Hinata solo decia que no queria nada, mi comida se hizo añicos por la furia que tenia en ese Momento.  
Tomamos El mismo rumbo, Todo parecia muy Tranquilo, estaba todo sereno me parecia extraño que Todo estuviera tan silencioso miraba para todos lados pero discretamente, sakura me pregunto ¿Que sucedia? yo no le dije nada no queria que me estorbara , no tuve otra opcion que darle una Orden a :

-Hinata , activa tu byukugan - en voz silenciosa me miro y me hizo caso , miraba por todos lados y Me miro me afirmo con la cabeza que si habia gente, todos se detuvieron ya se habian dado cuenta akamaru sintio el olor de las personas y kiba tambien , dijeron que eran 3 , hinata dijo que habian Cinco personas a la Izquierda, naruto no entendia de lo que estaba pasando buscaba alguna respuesta En eso hinata se lo iba a explicar, Cuando le dije que no perdiera su tiempo Que no entenderМa Nos quedamos todos en silencio unos segundos naruto dio un paso y saltaron entre las ramas de los Аrboles Cinco personas del Lado que dijo hinata pero las otras tres personas no habian salido , A naruto lo pillaron desprevenido comenzaron atacarlo dos ninjas , se apareciС uno de la nada detras del feudal yo solo me apareci en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , saque mi katana y lo amenaze tocando un poco mi katana en su cuello Tenia aquel retrocediС unos pasos y otros dos ninjas aparecieron y me atacaron yo solo con una mano logre Sacarmelos de encima, vi. como hinata estaba luchando con uno de ellos , es debil es como si tuviera Compasión, todos lograron derrotar a nuestros enemigos, sakura verifico si todos estabamos bien incluyendo Al señor feudal parecio complacido que lo hayamos defendido solo le dije que esa es nuestra mision.  
Desde ese dia nos tocaron bastantes enemigos algunos de la nube otros de la roca, pero pareciamos sin importancia No podia dormir estos dias, cada dia la imagen de hinata se me apaa era insoportable.  
Una noche estaba durmiendo al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla se movia y a la vez decia un nombre que no logro entender . Siempre mira al Dobe de naruto pero en Silencio el baka no se da ni cuenta solo me da una rabia enorme pero yo se que ella no es correspondida , pero soy un Uchiha , Un Uchiha nunca se retracta de sus palabras .  
Un dia Cualquiera comenzo a Llover nos pusimos nuestras Parcas para la lluvia todos caminando sin nada que decir se oia como la lluvia golpeaba en el suelo , las gotas caian a gran velocidad , naruto como siempre sin importarle nada en lo absoluto , pero la lluvia no los hizo retroceder . vimos a lo lejo un pueblo le preguntamos a un encargado de un bar si tenia piezas para pasar la noche nos dijo que si , nos introducimos en nuestras habitaciones sakura y hinata estaban a una habitacion , kiba , shino y el seЯor feudal estaban en una habitacion , naruto y yo estabamos en la otra todo parecia calmado pero la lluvia no parecia que se detendria , dije que iba a buscar algo para beber , camino por el pasillo perdido en mis pensamiento , hasta que me fije que en una habitacion estaba ella sin duda era ella , su cabellera azulada y larga todos la reconocerian su perfil , y su mirada llena de triztesa y soledad ,Estaba perdida en sus pensamiento mirando como la feroz lluvia desendia al suelo , me quede mirandola un largo tiempo al parecer no estaba sakura o enseguida notaria mi presencia , en cambio ella ni siquiera nota que alguien la mira segui caminando tome mi vaso y me fui a mi habitacion otra vez tendria que pasar cerca de la habitacion de ella solo segui caminando pero ahora estaba la puerta cerrada creo que estab durmiendo , solo habia dirigido mi mirada hacia la puerta por su alguien me miraba , segui hasta mi habitacion cuando la vi venia caminando con sus sonrojadas mejillas Nos cruzamos como si no los conosieramos nunca ¿en verdad no se fija en mi ? soy Uchiha Sasuke , toda mujer se derritiria para estar conmigo pero tu eres realmente especial.

Tomanos nuestro Rumbo la lluvia no habia parado solo empeoro mАs el seЯor feudal nos dijo que estabamos cerca de la aldea de la lluvia caminamos no se cuenta pero estaban cansados .

-Al pasar este Puente decansaremos - lo dije con mi tono frio , todos asintieron - solo por unos minutos.  
Apenas pudimos pasar el puente estaba casi destruido , abajo del puente estaba un rio muy torrentoso pasamos shino y yo no lo demoramos nada en pasar el puente pero los otros si.  
Hinata y sakura todavia no pasaban hinata estaba de la ultimas , no se que me ocurria pero sentia como en mi pecho una presion fuerte hinata porfin piso tierra , entre los arboles aparecieron unos diez ninjas cada ninja nos ataco uno por uno , por mi fueron 3 no era gran cosa , todos estaban luchando y el seЯor feudal estaba siendo protegido por sakura mientras ella luchaba hinata estaba cerca del precipicio yo estaba a unos centimetros de ella , mientras luchaba se descuido y aquel la ataco Cayo al Precipio .

-¡ HINATA ! - el grito de Kiba me hizo reaccionar - sasuke estupido ve a ver a...hinata - reaccione derrote a uno de mis enemigos y al que ataco a hinata igual , mire hacia abajo y vi como hinata estaba agarrada a una roca con su chakra .  
-Uchi...ha-san - apenas pudo hablar ,me miro las gotas de lluvia golpeban su cara solo le extendi la mano - CUIDADO UCHIHA-SAN-  
Mire hacia atras senti algo que me golpeo en el agdomen , iba callendo senti como arrastre a alguien .  
-¡SASUKE ! ¡ HINATA-CHAN ! - no podia escuchar muy bien mis ojos se cerraban lentamente .  
-SASUKE-KUN - -HINATAAA - en parte me siento feliz de poder morir con la persona que ...pero que sucede cuando me vuelto tan sencible , sentia como ella pronunciaba mi nombre .

bDisculpeen la Tardanzaa esqee he tenidoo miless de cosas qee hacer diculpen la falta de ortografia U.U , un poquiitoo Cortoo porqee qeeriia avanzaar rapidiitoo

grasiaas por sus Reviwes /b


	7. Chapter : Respiración

_Disculpén la Tardanza tenia prueba Uu y como estamos a Los Ultimo tengo que ponerle empeño Tratare de poner el proximo capitulo lo más antes posible Sayoonara_

**Autora :**_ NarutoKonoha_

**Capitulo 07 :_ " Respiracion "_**

Siento la respiracion de alguien , se acerca más y más alguien toca mis Labios, Son Suaves quisiera poder apartarme de aquello pero quisiera poder senti esta sensacion por unos momentos , Mi ojos no se pueden Abrir solo me dejo llevar.

Comienzo abrir lentamente los Ojos veo algo un techo de color cafe como madera me trato de levantar pero fui inutil , me duele el agdomen , trato de recordar lo sucedido ...he vivido

-¿ pero como ?si estaba callendo con hinata eh ¿ HINATA ? - me levante de un golpe no me importo mi herida mire hacio todas partes sabia que se iria , mire hacia un lado de la cama y ahi estaba ella durmiendo placidamente , respiraba agitada , estaba con muchas vendas en sus manos toque mi agdomen tambien tenia venda en mi frente tambien , pero no podia sacar mi vista de la de ella se veia como un Angel , que cursi ¿ cuando me vuelto asi ? . Hay una pregunta que me ronda por mi cabeza ¿ Como vivi?  
o mejor dicho ¿ Como vivimos ? necesito saber respuestas ¿ donde estoy ? no entiendo nada ,La Luna se refleja a ella , se ve en verdad hermosa , mi cuerpo se vuelve a cansar mis ojos se cierran solos hasta que logro el sueño .

Una Luz Molestaba Mis Ojos , era realmente molestoso , comenze abrir mis ojos lentamente , coloque mis manos en mi ojos , saque mis manos de mis ojos ya no me molestaba la luz alguien habia colocado algo para bloquear la luz mire hacia mi derecho y ahi estaba ella sonriendome , senti como las palabras no me salian , no podia articular nada se me habia quitado el aire , ella me miro con un poco de sorpresa .

-que...bu..e..no que des..per..taste Uchi..ha-san - tenia sus manos en su boca , no podia decir nada no me salian las palabras solo me miraba , estaba sentada en un silla se levanto y fue como a una repiza saco como un botiquin llego donde mi y me paso una pomada , solo la mire soprendido ¿ que queria que hiciera con eso ?  
dejo el frasquito alado mio y cuando se iba a parar mis manos reaccionaron la tome del brazo , ella se dio vuelta se cayo a la silla me miraba sorprendida , no podia hablar no me salian las palabras , puse su mano con delicadeza en mi herida yo queria que ella me curara , me miro creo que entendio lo que le quise decir solte su mano y ella abrio el frasquito y comenzo a frotar en mis heridas su mano era tan suave , pasiaba con delicadeza en todo mi cuerpo sentia como una electricidad .

-uchi..ha-san -lo pronuncia tan bien en sus labios - te de..ves...pre..gun..tar ¿que..paso ?-creo que leia mis pensamiento queria decirle que " si " pero no me articulaban las palabras - no te preo..cupes te con..tare todo - me sonrio , termino de echarme su " pomada " se va a dejarla a la repiza , se vuelve a sentar , comienza a contarme la historia yo solo escucho pero igual no entendia muy bien creo que no era muy bien explicando , Cuando caiamos yo la abraze y fui yo quien recibio más golpe , grasias a la lluvia estamos con vida por que si no ubiera estado ubieramos chocado con las rocas , se estaba colocando un poco nerviosa bajo su mirada y comenzo a jugar sus dedos , nosotros estabamos en la orilla del rio ella penso que yo habia muerto no respiraba se asusto dijo que se coloco a llorar " Hinata lloro por mi " luego recordo lo que le habiaan dicho de hacer respiracion Boca a Boca y ella me lo dio solo abri mis ojos como platos ella estaba aun más vergónzosa , me pidio como cinco veces que lo sentia , tambien que una anciana llamada Minato Kohana nos habia encontrado y nos hospedo en su casa en medio de un bosque .  
Estaba muy herido habia dormido casi cuatro dias - en verdad dormi bastante - ella habia cuidado de mi estos dias , entro una anciana supuse que era la que nos estaba hospedando creo que tendria como uno setenta aЯos , hubo un ruido raro , hinata me miro y se sonrojo se rio despacio la anciana tambien se reia otra vez ese sonido , era mi estomago me sonroje y mire hacio otro lado sabian que tenia hambre .  
-Traere el Desayuno ...jaja - se fue riendo la anciana ¬¬ , hinata me miro y yo un poco enfadado ella se rio otra vez suavemente,  
Hubo un silencio molestoso , hasta que alfin llego la vieja con una bandeja con varias porciones de comida - Ya hinata-chan tienes que darle de Comer a tu...novio - su ¿ Novio ? una sonrisa se escapo de mi labios como de triunfo .  
-se..lo dije Kohana-sama .  
-Te dije que no me llamaras con formalidades - golpeo en la cabeza a Hinata.  
-Lo..siento , Kohana-sa...Kohana como se lo ..dije el...no..es..mi...no..vi..o - descepcion hinata no me veia como algo que pudiera pasar eso me molestaba que solo tuviera ojos para el dobe de naruto , hinata puso la bandeja en un mueble va a decir que me sirva solo .-Uchi..ha-san Puedes abrir tu..boca - pesco un poco de comida y la tenia en sus palillos abri mi boca y ella introducio la comida en mi boca queria que esto durara para siempre , haci fue con toda las comidas , la anciana se fue estabamos en una habitacion los dos solos yo solo abria la boca para comer y tomar agua lo hacia tan delicadamente , en verdad me odiaba a mi mismo por caer tan bajo por una mujer que ni siquiera me mira , ya de haber terminado de comer tomo una pildСra y me la dio con agua , solo me dijo que era para que me relajara y durmiera...

Abri Mis ojos esta vez estaban pesados mire a mi lado , estaba con su cabeza en la cama y sus manos abajo de ella ¿ que estara soñando ?  
Me gustaria decirle que piensa pero este maldito orgullo no me lo permite me levanto apenas quedando sentado , reacciona me mira con sus ojos medio cerrados se refieba con su mano sus ojos para poder despertar .  
-Uchi...ha-san , ¿ Que pasa ? - creo que esa pregunta me la hago yo mil veces , se levanata de la silla en que estaba "Durmiendo" va donde la repisa a buscar vendas , se tropieza creo que estaba dormida todavia , cae encima mio otra vez su respiracion calida se siente esta sorprendida se nota con sus ojiperlas , sus ojos tadavian muestran triztesa y Soledad al igual que los mios ¿ veres lo que siento en mis ojos ? , siento tu suave cuerpo encima del mio tienes tus labios entre abiertos me gustaria ser yo que te besara .  
-Lo...siento...Lo...siento ...Lo siento - se para de un golpe solo decia que lo sentia pero para mi no fue ninguna molestia ubieramos quedado haci para siempre ¿ No Crees ? , me vendas todavia estas roja como un tomate , no me miras que es lo que piensas , terminas de curarme te levantas dejas las cosas encima de el mueble vas a pasos lentos a la puerta te paras en el marco de la puerta .

-Buenas...Noches -solo dices cinco palabras y te largas la puerta se cierra lentamente , Otra vez solo como de costumbre , No puedo quedarme dormido cada momento del que sucedio Hoy vienes tu en mi mente , miro el techo miles de preguntas saltan en mi cabeza pero no hay ninguna respuesta .

* * *

_Ojala que dejen Reviews Sayoonara espeero qee les Haya Gustado , No Soy una Buena escritora pero Hago Lo que Puedaa JEJE _


End file.
